Backfire's Dynamic Decepticonnery Session of Truthiness
Trypticon Training Room This stark, spacious chamber is well-reinforced and shielded to stand up to the strain of many practice bouts. A training drone stands in one corner of the room, ready for a workout. The walls are sheathed in protective alloys that house sensors and cameras to project to the shielded monitors, allowing the combatants to observe their fight and progress. Off to the side are a few seats for spectators to observe the combatants and let out a cheer or two. *KA-BOOM* *BLAM* *THUD* *CRASH* Such is the sound heard outside the training chamber, echoing up the corridor to much louder effect. Inside the confines of said room, a certain Seeker is going toe to toe with a rather.. unlikely combatant. Drifting to the side with the aid of anti-gravs, Backfire fires out a burst of toxic energon from his palms at the drone.. who has been programmed in the guise of, Banshee? The crude apparation doesn't possess the abilities or mannerisms of the Decepticon SS Agent, but it has been providing a challenge. Unphased by the energon display, the drone flies forward and unleashes a torrent of electrical energy. Struck by the arcs of 'lightning', the Seeker simpleton draws his over-the-shoulder and aims for the drone's/Banshee's head. "Time to shut you up, once and for.. ALLLLLLLLLLL *cough* *cough*" Backfire declares, before breaking down into a coughing fit. The rocket flies from the tube, however.. either a miraculous strike, or an ordinary miss. Ah, the life of a moron. Combat: Backfire sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Backfire strikes Training Drone - Trypticon with his Rock-It Lawn-Chair attack! Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon falls to the ground, unconscious. A slow clap drifts across the room; Boomslang had come in when Backfire was busy with the drone. "Taking out aggressions? Has our little Backfire got his sights set on a special lady for his rival?" "What going on in here?" A little stegosaur-tape dashes into the room, hearing all the commotion. He looks at the drone and scratches his little head with a foot. "That look like Banshee...but no is Banshee," he says, "How come it look like her?" Ever since the hunt for purple sheets of metal Ravage has been keeping an eye on Backfire. He knows he's up to something but hasn't managed to figure it out just yet. It's not always easy to decipher the mind of a simpleton for all Ravage knows he could be building a tree house in a palm tree though he has a feeling it's more than that. As others slowly slip past him in the hall and make their way towards the training chamber he follows darting from spot to spot until he is near the spectator seats. Misfire comes strolling in behind Slugfest. His armor looks recently repaired and polished. He stands in the back of the room and watches Backfire tangle with the faux-Banshee. He shakes his head slightly as he mumbles, "Why would anyone use a fellow Decepticon." "AHA, I -destroyed- that vile audial sore..eh?" Backfire celebrates his success, before being RUDELY interrupted. Whipping around, his optics bounce from Boomslang to Slugfest.. shuffling backwards to deactivate the Banshee hologram over the drone. "How -dare- you intrude on my privat... wait, what day is it? BLAST!" Strutting forward, Backfire opens the PA system for Typticon and announces a message. Swiveling in place, the Seeker tucks his hands behind his back and struts around the room.. nodding to Misfire's entrance. He apparently didn't see Ravage, that sneaky kitty! "Ah yes, I called you all here for.." he trails, thrusting his right arm in the air.. the index finger jutting up, into a 'number one' gesture. "BACKFIRE'S DYNAMIC DECEPTICONNERY SESSIONS OF TRUTHINESS!!" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Attention, attention! I.. Backfire, glory of the EMPIRE will be running a VERY IMPORTANT training session shortly." Astrotrain says, "From a wheelchair? Or are ya up to crutches now?" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Attendance is.. MANDATORY!" Carnivac audibly grinning, "Oh this oughta be -interesting-." Impudent Fool Backfire whispers, "Unless you don't want to." "This should be hilarious," Boomslang asides to Misfire. Astrotrain says, "Alright, I'll bite. Morbid curiosity." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "I have no idea what you're talking about Astrotrain, but as my galactic space-cop partner.. I had -expected- your presence." Carnivac says, "He's your partner?" Carnivac says, "Boy I pity you." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "I know." Carnivac doesn't make it clear if he's talking to Backfire or Astrotrain Impudent Fool Backfire says, "He's a bit daft, but I'll train him yet." Astrotrain says, "Haha, that's a good one. Yer real f...shut up." Mecha Fenrir Wolf sits in a corner. He's mostly just here to watch for the potential entertainment value. Misfire pulls out his datapad and begins to shift throught a bunch of screens. "Which cycle is it? Slag it! Target practice for Dummies is next cycle." He slads the pad back into its place. He glances over towards Boomslang and gives his fellow Decepticon a slight grin. "You have that right. This should be a riot." Slugfest sits and stares up at Backfire, head tilted to one side. "Okay. What you tells us we needs to know?" Astrotrain arrives in the training room, currently wearing an oversized cap on his head with a flimsy set of magnetically bolted sunglasses that cover his optics. Why? Because he's -still- careful about letting Trypticon know when he's hanging around within chomping distance. Boy, can that guy hold a grudge. Oh, and the hat he's wearing? It's got a couple of large cans on either side, that merge in a straw that trails down with the tip being poked into the corner of his mouth, through which is imbibing a glowing energon solution. *SSSSLLLRRRRRP* "Tell you?" Backfire towers over Slugfest, leaning down and pointing a finger in front of his optics.. quite possibly slipping and jabbing him, accidentially. "NAY, CURR. What I will -show- you.." Stepping back to address them all, the Seeker tucks his hands behind his back again. "I see a motley crew before me now, but soon.. yes, VERY soon. I will educate you lot on the -finer- points of combatting the Autobot's ingenuity." he lectures, pacing in a small circle. Upon Astrotrain's arrival, Backfire piques and waves. "Welcome newcomer, take a seat." "After my exposure to Hot Spot's new ability to absorb any and all allies into a new amalgamated form.. it struck me.." Backfire trails, strutting up to the drone and typing in a series of commands. "How can we PREPARE for the UNPREPARABLE??" he questions, turning around to face the crowd. "Easy! We PREPARE for.." Backfire breaks off, as the drone rises behind him into the shape of a gestalt, one.. very unfamiliar. "THE UNEXPECTED!!" Training Drone - Trypticon says, "Difficulty level set to COMBINER. Prepare to die!" Windshear walks in quietly not long after the triple-changer in disguise. With a slightly raised optic ridged and a smirk at the sight of Atrain he heads over to the side and pulls out an enercig. Looks kind of busy here tonight. The dead colored seeker decides to just stand back and watch for a few minutes before chosing any course of action. Misfire leans towards Boomslang and whispers under his breath. "Motley? I don't remember seeing Backfire graduating from the Ole Military College. I should know, I attended thousands of them." His optic bar flashes as the new Combiner appears in front of him. "This reminds me of my final exam in "Dying with Honor Seminar. Oneof the few classes I did well in." Mecha Fenrir Wolf can be heard giggling from his observation spot. "Oooh, he set it to suicide mode," the mecha-wolf cackles at the forming algamation. "This -will- be interesting." The little stegotape draws back with a squeak of annoyance as Backfire very nearly pokes him in the optic. "No poke optic out!" he snaps crossly, "No can see what showing if poke optic out!" Astrotrain tilts his head back a bit, watching as the simulated combiner takes shape before him. No words come from his mouth as he shifts to standing over near the wall, just the continuing *SLRRRRRP* from the slurpy straw/can/hat he's wearing on his head. Windshear pauses in mid pull off his cig and stares at Backfire, "What the slag are you talking about, Backfire?" "The FEARLESS-NESS of Air Raid, the AGILITY-NESS of Blades, the FIREPOWER-NESS of Scattershot, the TOUGHNESS-NESS of Nosecone, and finally.." Backfire pauses, pointing to the left arm. "The dreaded high speed punch-or arm.." the Seeker pauses, whispering in a much lower tone. "propertyofglorycitypublicationsandsubsidariesnottobeusedwithoutexpressedwrittenconsent." Standing in front of the towering titan, with his hands in fists and resting on his hips, Backfire smiles. "Tell me, Decepticons.. are you prepared for swiftness of the Aerialbots, daring braveness of the Protectobots, or the vast intelligence of the Technobots?" Stepping forward, Backfire runs down the line poining at every single one of them in turn. "ARE YOU READY TO FACED THE MIGHT OF.." he spins around, almost falling over, to point back at the gestalt configuration. "SUPER COMPERION??" *thunk* That'd be the sound of metal wolf paw slapping against metal wolf face. "And they call -me- insane," Carnivac cackles under his breath. Windshear just stares at Backfire unsure whether to laugh, shake his head and walk out or... go along with this cause hes really bored right now. "See, he GROWS SCARED by the mere sight of this MONUMENTAL task!" Backfire shouts, pointing to Carnivac. "Well, he faceplamed at least." "Super Comperion," Boomslang agrees, nodding mock-somberly. "Looks... problematic. What's your 'strategy' for dealing with this dire and not-at-all-imaginary threat, Backfire?" "Who are super comperion?" Slugfest demands, "What him made of? No see any pieces here." Astrotrain staaaaaaares across at Backfire, his gaze partially hidden behind those cheap oversized sunglasses. He keeps right on slurping form the cans until...there's no more energon in them, and he only gets that empty echoing *SLLLRRRK* noise. Well damn, there goes the booze. No point for the diguise anymore, right? "You're askin what strategy he's got?" He says, pulling the hat from his head and tossing it to one side. "I vote we all throw Backfire at it!" Misfire glances at Astrotrain. "Make that two votes." "I'd just like to point out that probably wouldn't be very effective...." There's a pause. And then Carnivac goes back to his usual manic grin. "But it sure would be hillarious!" "Strat..egy?" Backfire repeats to Boomslang, peering quizically at his face, as if he's never uttered the word before. And if he had, used it by mistake... and probably wrong. "What is -my- strategy.. you ask, Boomslang? Ahahahaha." he chuckles nervously. Crap. Why'd they go and do a thing like that? Asking questions, what the deuce?? "Stranger.. I'll have to ask you to dispose of your beverage, there are no drinks all..HOLY CRAP IT'S ASTROTRAIN!" Backfire pratically flips his shit when the triple changer reveals his disguise. "I uhh, I mean.. hahahaha, let's give him a round of applause folks." the Seeker scrambles up to Atrain. "THat was a -wonderful- disguise, partner! No doubt my GLORIOUS acting really sold it, though." the idiot smiles. Backfire swings an arm around Astrotrain's shoulder for good measure. Then he dares to.. sing softly to him? ~I'm the truest best friend, That any Con could have! I'm the truest best friend, That any Con could have! And we'll never ever ever ever ever ever leave eachother!!~ Mecha Fenrir Wolf just -stares- at Backfire. Thanks to his heightened hearing he heard every word of that. More clearly than he'd like. He jabs a foreclaw over his shoulder. "Excuse me, I'm going to in the corner and vomit now." And he actually gets up and walks over there, even though being a robot he can't really vomit anything. It's the thought that counts.! "That sounds like three votes to me!" Astrotrain states, completely ignoring the fact that Backfire has sidled up next to him thusly. Or perhaps he just doesn't give a hoot. Or at least he didn't until Backfire got a little -too- friendly and started to sing on top of it all. Oh that'sjust SO wrong. "Ooo-kay! Enough playtime! Come on, this is your show..." He abruptly reaches over and grabs the seeker's shoulders, hefting him up over his head a moment later. "Time ot show us how it's done!" And with that he HEAVES forward with all of his might, turning Backfire into a flying torpedo that soars straight up at the face of the holographic towering titan!" "FREE FOR ALL!" Astrotrain then calls for good measure. Combat: Astrotrain strikes Backfire with his You just got BACKFIRED (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon misses Astrotrain with its Kick attack! Misfire just stares at Backfire. "Slaggin' SNAD." He shakes his head, but lets out a laugh as Astrotrain tosses Backfire at the Combiner Drone. "Aimless, you heard A-Train." Misfire then glances around. "Aimless?". Unfortanely for the Targetmaster, Aimless has slipped out of the trainning room during the comotion. Faintly, Aimless mumbles. "I need a drink." Misfire lets out a sigh as he has managed to lose his weapon, again. "Looks like the secret technique is 'throwing things!' I'm up for that," Boomslang exclaims agreeably, snickering at Astrotrain's excellent caber toss. He unhooks one of his grenades from its D-ring, pulls out the ring and pitches it after Backfire at the pseudo-combiner. Combat: Boomslang strikes Training Drone - Trypticon with his Frag Grenade Area attack! Combat: Boomslang strikes Backfire with his Frag Grenade Area attack! Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon misses Boomslang with its Smash attack! Mecha Fenrir Wolf idly holds up a card reading 8.5 as Astrotrain chucks Backfire into the gestalt, giggling the entire time. "Look, something Backfire is actually useful for!" Don't ask how he's holding the card with paws, he just is. You don't question madness. Misfire pulls out a small pistol from a hidden panel. He gives the pistol a twirl and takes a classic shooter's pose as his left hand slides behind his back as he takes aim with his right. For a moment, it almost loos like he knows what he is doing. After a pause, for effect, he lets out a blast from the small hold-out blaster. Combat: Misfire strikes Training Drone - Trypticon with his Sharpshooter style Miss (Laser) attack! Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon misses Misfire with its Kick attack! The little stegotape gets annoyed by all the activity. He flies into a rage. "SNAD? What are SNAD? Where are SNAD?" He tears around the room, chainsaw plates revving, tail wagging, and little feets pelting. Combat: Slugfest misses Astrotrain with his Festival of Slugging Area attack! Combat: Slugfest misses Boomslang with his Festival of Slugging Area attack! Combat: Slugfest strikes Misfire with his Festival of Slugging Area attack! Combat: Slugfest strikes Training Drone - Trypticon with his Festival of Slugging Area attack! Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon strikes Slugfest with its Prepare For Extermination attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Slugfest's Agility. (Crippled) The singing Seeker simpleton is swung speedily and sails sideways at the statuesque Gestalt. On the way, Backfire is bombarded by a bevy of hand-grenades, sending his 'flight' trajectory off and he impacts off Comperion's right shoulder. Falling to the ground, Backfire rises in the air with aid of his anti-gravs.. giving Boomslang a nasty snarl. Apparently his memory is that of a goldfish, so Astrotrain's affront goes unlooked. "Pray tell you're not still jealous that I.. BACKFIRE bested you at the previous training session, eh Snake??" he laughs, sending out a shower of noxious energon towards the combiner. "Fools, rise together and take down this savage monstrosity!!" he calls to the other Decepticons. Combat: Backfire sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Backfire misses Training Drone - Trypticon with his Tainted Love attack! Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon misses Backfire with its Laser attack! Windshear gets comfortable leaning againt the wall, arms folded, enjoying his enercig and the entertainment in front of him. Mecha Fenrir Wolf says, "Hey Backfire, that's not what they mean by bleeding someone to death!" "Refresh my memory, how are you using 'bested' exactly?" Boomslang replies, gliding out of the way of the combiner as it stomps Soundwave's minion. Combat: Boomslang analyzes Training Drone - Trypticon for weaknesses. "You missed!" Astrotrain points out oh-so-helpfully for Backfire's benefit, even as he pulls up his rifle at the ready. "Ahhh what the heck, I could use a little target practice!" Lunging to one side as a huge foot comes his way, he moves in behind the huge gestalt and points his rifle straight up at its 'crotch'. "First step with these big fraggers, peel away the armor!" And though the shot he fires from his weapon is of low-yield, its armor warping properties are what he's looking to make use of. And he's not so distracted that he can't call out to the pretender and the other seeker nearby, "Hey you two! You just spectating or what!?" Combat: Astrotrain strikes Training Drone - Trypticon with his Ionic Displacer Rifle attack! -4 Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon strikes Astrotrain with its Smash attack! Slugfest eeeeeeees as he's smacked by the Training Drone and flung to a far wall. He's slow to get up. "That hurted!" he complains, and rushes the drone, chainsaws revving. "Me cut this thing up! No hit me like that stupid drone!" Combat: Slugfest misses Training Drone - Trypticon with his Chainsaw Plates attack! Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon strikes Slugfest with its Kick attack! Astrotrain is promptly struck by a huge hand and sent hurtling into the nearest wall with a *CRASH*, hard enough to leave an imprint. "....ugh." Misfire glances at Slugfest. "You know a SNAD, a Senesative New Age Deceptic---EEHEYEOW!!!" Misfire's leg gets shreaded by Slugfest's chainsawing scales. "Watch where you are going!" Luckily for the Targetmaster, the stumble caused by Slugfest's attack puts the Targetmaster out of the way of the Combiner. "ehhh...." Misfire charges towards the combiner as he watches Astrotrain and Slugfest fly past him. "This is hwo you ace dying with HONOR!" Combat: Misfire strikes Training Drone - Trypticon with his Misfire's Last Stand (Ram) attack! Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon strikes Misfire with its Kick attack! Mecha Fenrir Wolf just griiiiiiiins widely to show his sharp teeth as Astrotrain flies past into the wall. "Yes, yes I am. I may be insane, but I'm not suicidal." "Oh you know, when we were fighting inside that tornado thing.. I won. Don't tell me you're still sore about that, comrade?" Backfire chuckles.. air-dashing out of the way when the combiner's defensive lasers shoot out. Weaving through the beams themselves, the Seeker softly touches the Training Room's ground.. just long enough to thrust from it's surface face. Mid attack, Backfire glances towards Windshear. "Feh, I -knew- you were a fake. The WINDSHIELD I knew would have thrown himself against this foe, unleashing a torrential DOWNPOUR of PAIN ON HIS ASS!" he mocks/goads the other Seeker into action. Turning back to the task at hand, Backfire pulls up short and rockets straight up.. coming to hover above it's head. "LIGHTS OUT, SUCKER DUCK!!" he laughs, blasting away with both of his shoulder-mounted laser rifles. Combat: Backfire misses Training Drone - Trypticon with his Dual Blasters Upside Yo Head! attack! Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon misses Backfire with its Proton Cannon attack! *vrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.....* * KRAZOOM! * That is the sound of a tremendous, rendingly powerful energy blast rocking out from near the entrance to the training chamber. It comes with such force and magnitude that it can truly only belong to one person and that will be revealed as Galvatron's cannon mode sits there; still venting steam from the tip of his barrel after the monumental blast. "This is comedy /gold/ Backfire." Combat: Galvcannon sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Galvcannon strikes Training Drone - Trypticon with his Galvcannon attack! Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon strikes Galvcannon with its Proton Cannon attack! Slugfest is hit again, hard! "EEEEEEEEEE!" he shouts, as he goes flying, right back up against the wall. "No more mister nice drone!" he says, "ME GET HIM THIS TIME!" Angry stego-tape chainsaws grind rapidly. Combat: Slugfest strikes Training Drone - Trypticon with his Chainsaw Plates attack! Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon strikes Slugfest with its Proton Cannon attack! Astrotrain peeels himself out of the wall, shaking his head a few times, then busts into outright laughter as he sees Misfire get booted for his own troubles, "Bwahahaha! Show us how that's done again, eh?" And then Carnivac is saying his piece, and the triplechanger is making a sour face in his direction. "Pfft, suicidal? It's a freakin training dummy! Bah, whatever..." He starts to walk away, but then DUCKS suddenly as Galvatron reveals himself on the scene, and proceeds to BLAST the drone with a hellish shot. Blinking a few times, the triplechanger stares, then turns back, half grinning. "Hah! Nice one, Boss!" Even hte fact that the drone still shoots -back- at the leader doesn't put a damper on it, as he turns back and...proceeds to leap straight at the Pretender! "C'mon Carnivac, no sideliners for this one. If ya ain't gonna fight then ya can serve another purpose!" Yes, the horror. He's trying to leap up on the pretender's back! Combat: Astrotrain sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Astrotrain strikes Mecha Fenrir Wolf with his Hyah MULE! (Grab) attack! Misfire 's attack manages to make a slight scratch in the Combiner's leg. He tosses Boomslang a thumbs up...but the moment is short lived as the combiner drop kicks the hapless Targetmaster across the room. The Targetmaster hits the ceiling first, then the wall, then the floor. As fate would have it, he lands just before the Galvcannon hits the combiner. Misfire meekly pushes himself up from the floor and manages to sit up. He weakly points the small hold-out pistol at the Combiner and pulls the trigger. Primus only knows how he managed to hold on to it. Misfire armor is now dented everywhere. Combat: Misfire strikes Training Drone - Trypticon with his Ace in the Hole Attack (Laser) attack! Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon misses Misfire with its Proton Cannon attack! Boomslang skims around the outer edge of the room, evading the battle while working his way around to the combiner's back. "How is this thing even... Backfire, none of these connections make sense. You don't know how combiners go together, do you. Have you even seen one?" Combat: Boomslang takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Windshear tosses his cig down and leans away from the wall, "What?" he asks giving Backfire a stare, "Its a training drone, you guys have it handled. Why shoudl I bother? I mean you are the /great/ Backfire afterall..." he tries nto to snicker at that comment. Remarking that his aim isn't what it is.. wait, he's kidding himself. Whiffing is what Backfire does best. Well, next to Whifficus. But that's another sad story. Galvatron's entrance does two things, both beneficial to the idiot. First and foremost, draws his interest away from the gestalt.. allowing him to narrowly avoid what could have been a -nasty- proton cannon blast to the face. Secondly, it's an actual appraisal! "I exist to humbly serve, Lord Galvatron!" Backfire roars, soaring down and inbetween the Gestalt's legs. Halfway through, the Seeker launches a tow-line to wrap around Comperion's ankles. "The BIGGER they are.." he laughs, tugging with all his misbegotten strength. "The HARDER they fall!" Combat: Backfire sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Backfire strikes Training Drone - Trypticon with his Eat Your Heart Out Luke! (Kick) attack! Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon misses Backfire with its Smash attack! *WHUD* Carnivac ends up sprawling on his underbelly as the Triplechanger lands on top of him, looking rather comical for the moment, considering Astrotrain is quite a bit larger than him at the moment. "Grrrf... Well, if you -insist-." Metal scrapes on metal as he scrabbles to get his paws underneath himself, and stand up. And up, and up some more as once he gets far enough clearance he activates his Pretender shell. Now -that- is big and brawny enough to actually hold Astrotrain up. "Look at me, I'm a riding worg! And Astrotrain is ugly enough to pass for an Orc, too!" Before the triplechanger can get a chance to reply to that Carnivac activates his super leg hydraulics and quite literally leaps into the fray with his semi-unwanted passenger. ... Astrotrain may want to make sure he's not sitting too far forward, or he might get hit in an unpleasant spot from the recoil as Carnivac's backmounted cannon opens fire. Carnivac is sealed within his Pretender shell, becoming a giant biomechanical wolf. Combat: Giant Armored Timberwolf sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Giant Armored Timberwolf strikes Training Drone - Trypticon with his Anti-Thermal Cannon attack! Combat: That attack has slowed Training Drone - Trypticon, making it less efficient. Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon misses Giant Armored Timberwolf with its Kick attack! With steam still venting from the barrel of his cannon; Galvatron grinds forward on his multiple tracks to line up a second shot. The response of the giant holographic gestalt is almost piddly by comparison; the proton cannon's excited sub atomic elements blowing a relatively minor hole in his right side. He immediatly transforms and adopts a proper combat stance with his feet at shoulder width apart, cannon pointed downrange as it charges for another full power blast. To this end, little whisps and sparkling points of magenta energy dance in a spiral shape around the end of the weapon until with a rending * VRAKOOM! * the cannon speaks Galvatron's displeasure anew. Over the sound of the shot, Galvatron sneers at Boomslang. "It is /Backfire/ when did /anything/ pertaining to him make sense?" Astrotrain gets a non-hostile look, but that is all as he is already strafing to the side in anticipation of the holographic beast's return fire! Combat: Galvatron misses Training Drone - Trypticon with his Fusion Cannon attack! Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon misses Galvatron with its Proton Cannon attack! Slugfest is grazed by the drone's cannon. "That no so bad," he says, "NOW ME TAPDANCE ON DRONE HEAD!" The furious little stego cassette charges at the drone, intent on beating it down with feets. Combat: Slugfest sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Slugfest strikes Training Drone - Trypticon with his The pitter-patter of little FEETS! (Kick) attack! Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon misses Slugfest with its Kick attack! "What the frag is an Or...RAAAGH!" Astrotrain howls out and holds on for dear life as the Pretender goes lurching forward and the triplechanger has to hold on as best he can! Gripping that same cannon that discharges a split second later, he thankfully doesn't take the recoil right between his legs. That's because it slams back into his face instead. *WHACK!* "Gyagh! My nose, my beautiful nose! DAMN YOU, you oversized metal anti-midget! I'll cut ya down to size!" Now holding onto the 'reigns' which is just little more than a part of Carnivac's armor, his other hand pulls out his sword as he hacks viciously at the giant's frame while passing, just like a jousting knight! "Take THAT!" Combat: Astrotrain strikes Training Drone - Trypticon with his Zord-Sword attack! Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon misses Astrotrain with its Smash attack! Boomslang jets up to try to land on the combiner's back, his coilgun set to its shorter range, fast-charge setting so that he can fire a quick double-tap of gauss slugs into its shoulder joint. Combat: Boomslang misses Training Drone - Trypticon with his 20mm Gauss Rifle attack! Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon misses Boomslang with its Prepare For Extermination attack! Misfire lets out a whoop as Lord Galvatron hits the Combiner. From his seated position, he tweaks the settings on the small hold-out which begins to hum as it set to full tilt. He lets off another blast at the Combiner. "Next time, I will make sure to double check the calander." Combat: Misfire strikes Training Drone - Trypticon with his One Time Over-Charged Blast attack! Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon misses Misfire with its Prepare For Extermination attack! "You FOOL!" Backfire cat-calls at Windshear, when suddenly his ankle snare snaps. The frayed end whips back at the Seeker's face, thwacking him to collide foolishly into the far wall behind the combiner. Coming back around, the Seeker slowly shakes his head back to back. "Your time away hasn't helped your COOPERATION CIRCUITS! This team-building excercise is to HELP that, comrade!!" he chastises, relaunching himself into the fray with a shot from his Hypno-Ray Rifle. Combat: Backfire sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Backfire strikes Training Drone - Trypticon with his Hypno-Ray Rifle attack! Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon's Prepare For Extermination attack on Backfire goes wild! Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon strikes itself with its Prepare For Extermination attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Training Drone - Trypticon's Agility. (Crippled) Astrotrain says, "Hey Backfire. Your rifle actually -worked-." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "It -always- works!" Galvatron emits an irritated snarl as his shot goes wide, foiled by his own dodging of the reply! That he manages with fluid grace at least, even as he thrusts his cannon at the thing and lets go with a rapid fire series of blasts that are more or less aimed all over the thing! Combat: Galvatron sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Galvatron strikes Training Drone - Trypticon with his Fusion Cannon attack! -9 Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon misses Galvatron with its Smash attack! Astrotrain says, "Yeah, on yourself!" Impudent Fool Backfire sulks, "It just doesn't always.. hit them." Giant Armored Timberwolf 's superior leaping skills save both himself and his impromptu rider from getting easily squished, jumping over assorted attempts to assault them with limbs. Not that he's particularly agile in this mode, just -really- good at jumping. Helps that it's jumping in most any direction he wants. "Hahahah! Quit hitting yourself, moron!" He catcalls at the simu-gestalt when Backfire's weapon causes it to slug itself instead. Then he leaps again, this time aiming directly for the monster's legs while it's dazed and confused, massive jaws ready to tear into it. Well, as much as he can at this size. Combat: Giant Armored Timberwolf strikes Training Drone - Trypticon with his One of the rare few times *I* can be the ankle-biter attack! Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon strikes Giant Armored Timberwolf with its Laser attack! Slugfest ducks out of the way of the drone's big clumsy feet. He runs to the edge of the arena and sits there for a moment. The poor little stegotape is low on energon! "Why stupid drone no go down?" Combat: Slugfest takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "Woulda look at that, Backfire -can- do something right sometimes!" Astrotrain calls out, still bouncing along for the ride on the back of the huge timberwolf, waving his sword wildly overhead like he were a mongol invader! Just as Carnivac lunges in to bite at the thing, the triplechanger is abruptly knocked free of his 'saddle' when the Pretender gets shot for his troubles, sending Astrotrain sprawling across the floor, up until he's transforming and HURTLING back again at full speed, the ground rumbling his eight huge steel wheels. "COMING THROUGH!" he calls out, aiming right at the same leg that Carnivac is chomping into. With body twisting in place while folding up on himself, Astrotrain slams to the ground as a huge armored locomotive. Combat: Armored Locomotive strikes Training Drone - Trypticon with his Train Crossing attack! Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon misses Armored Locomotive with its Proton Cannon attack! Boomslang shimmers out of view just before the combiner can slap him like a mosquito, jetting away and swirling around the titan to look for an angle to reapproach it. Hmm, if guns don't work so well... maybe swords! Or in his case, knives. Combat: Boomslang activates his cloaking field and vanishes from sight! "Let's with todays attackes my life time hit rate is 0.097. Wait until Aimless finds out." Misfire manages to push himself to his feet and once more charges towards the Combiner Drone. He pulls back his fist and swings it at the Combiner. "I will say this, this is pretty fun. Battling way with my comrades." A large grin passes over Misfire's face as his punch flies at the Combiner. Combat: Misfire misses Training Drone - Trypticon with his Right Jab to the Shin (Punch) attack! Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon misses Misfire with its Laser attack! "Heh, figures.. I make an enemy even the GREAT SPACE PRIATE is -scared- of!!" With his chiding of Windshear ended, Backfire turns his attention back to the fight. Green energon pours from his palms, emitted from small orbs located on them. The noxious substance wafts between the two, a magical green rainbow.. with his hands as the clouds. "Let's try this again, TOXIC RAINBOW ATTACK!!" The nasty mix leaps from his palms, a stream of sizzling super-charged energon towards the combiner. Combat: Backfire strikes Training Drone - Trypticon with his TOXIC RAINBOW!! attack! Combat: Backfire's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Training Drone - Trypticon. Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon misses Backfire with its Proton Cannon attack! Galvatron is more interested, really in the actions of his soldiers than doing damage himself. At least for the moment as he once again sidesteps the 'combiner's attack. Silently now he crosses his arms to observe, watching Backfire in particular! Combat: Galvatron sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Galvatron takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Giant Armored Timberwolf OMNOMNOMNOM! Then yips as the laser hits his shoulder. It doesn't do much to him other than burn a bit of armor, but it did get Astrotrain off his back as he lands on his rear. "Whew. That's a weight off of my shoulders." Turns his head to look as the locomotive screams past moments later, still grinning as he yells at it, "Your aft is real heavy, you know that? I've probably plate indentations in my hide now!" Hopping back a few meters, his eyes start to glow with extra red luminence. "Fee fi foo fum, I smell someone really dumb!... And it's smellier than Backfire this time too, hahahahahaha!" He's cackling madly even as he opens fire, twin red beams lancing from his eyes to hopefully sheer across the behemoth's front. Combat: Giant Armored Timberwolf sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Giant Armored Timberwolf strikes Training Drone - Trypticon with his My Stare Is Burning Into Your Soul or reasonable robot fax simile attack! Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon misses Giant Armored Timberwolf with its Prepare For Extermination attack! Windshear ignored Backfire's comeback and just continued to watch, mildy interested in the combat. Slugfest recovers a little bit, then toddles up to Windshear and puts a little foot on Windshear's toe. "What doing? Why no fightings wif us?" he asks. Combat: Slugfest takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Windshear looks down at Slugfest and shrugs, "Dont see why I should. Everyone else looks like they got it covered." Boomslang swoops back in and grabs onto the back of the combiner's mismatched head, combat knife readied. If he can plant it in the colossus' magical glowing weak spot, maybe he can actually do some visible damage! Combat: Suddenly, Boomslang appears out of thin air! Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Boomslang strikes Training Drone - Trypticon with his Shadow of the Assassin (Kick) attack! Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon misses Boomslang with its Laser attack! Misfire punch falls short of the large Combiner. He lets out a sigh as he hefts his left leg and swings it at the Combiner. "Maybe this will work." Combat: Misfire strikes Training Drone - Trypticon with his Left Leg Snap Kick (Kick) attack! Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon strikes Misfire with its Proton Cannon attack! Armored Locomotive backs up a bit after the impact, some sparks flying out as steam erupts from his undercarriage. "NNngh, I always hate smashin into these big things that don't fall over easy!" A few moments pass as he huffs and puffs, putting out small clouds in the process. "I'll be right...with ya...in a second..." Combat: Armored Locomotive takes extra time to steady himself. Pass With the successful dousing of the gestalt, Backfire speeds around to his left flank. His thrustered feet skid on the ground, scraping against the metal flooring. *SKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR* While scraping past, the Seeker unloads his over-the-shoulder rocket launcher again and levies it at Comperion. "Out combined effort is felling the beast, comrades.. KEEP AT IT!!" he hollers, letting another frowny-faced munition fly from it's tube. Combat: Backfire strikes Training Drone - Trypticon with his Frowny-Faced Firepower!! attack! Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon misses Backfire with its Smash attack! Misfire manages to connect with the Drone with his kick. His reward his a Cannon blast to the left shin which blasts straight through the Targetmaster's leg shin armor. The force of the blast and the uneven weight distrubtion buckles the Targetmaster's right leg and hits the deck, aft plate first. He stares up at the Combiner and lets out a slight grunt. "Backfire, are you sure you programmed that thing right? Why does does the readout on the base here read, IDDQD?" He attempts to weakly get up again, but fails, once again hitting his aft plate. He pulls out his hold-out out pistol which has been depleted, lets out a grunt, and flings the useless weapon at the Combiner. "Take that!" Combat: Misfire strikes Training Drone - Trypticon with his Pistol Toss! (Smash) attack! Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon misses Misfire with its Laser attack! Armored Locomotive transforms a moment later, rising up into his robot mode and peering uuuuup at the towering monstrosity before him. "I think we're finally putting a dent in it!" He exclaims, though he really hasn't got a clue when it comes to gestalts or the like. Wouldn't a normal one have broken into the small pieces by now that have faces that could be punched easily? Ah well, he's just sweating the details. Details further emphasized as a certain injured stego-tape goes hobbling past. "Ah HA!" he exclaims, scooping Slugfest up in one hand. "An opportunity!" Squeezing the tape a few times to make his chainsaw blades REEVVVVV up, the triplechanger then lunges forward and slashes at the back of the target dummy's knee. "GO DOWN already!" In a chorus of shifting and spinning parts, Astrotrain's body spins and lifts up into his large robot mode. Combat: Astrotrain strikes Training Drone - Trypticon with Slugfest's Chainsaw Plates attack! Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon misses Astrotrain with its Smash attack! Giant Armored Timberwolf leaps straight up as the gestalt tries to smoosh him in return, and lands on the offending arm just as it's reeling back up. "Nana missed me, now you gotta kiss me!" As he rides the arm up his anti-thermal cannon swivels on his back to aim, and fires up at the titanic algama's face. "On second thought, kiss this instead! Nyahahaha!" Combat: Giant Armored Timberwolf strikes Training Drone - Trypticon with his Pucker Up And Suck On This! attack! Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon misses Giant Armored Timberwolf with its Prepare For Extermination attack! "EEEEEEE!" Slugfest squeals as he's suddenly seized by Astrotrain unexpectedly. For some reason the squeezing of his tail is understood as 'rev faster' and he does so! The chainsawplates whirr as they cut into metal! "YAY! he exclaims. Combat: Slugfest misses Training Drone - Trypticon with his Chainsaw Plates attack! Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon misses Slugfest with its Prepare For Extermination attack! Galvatron continues to observe; noting the effectiveness . . or ineffectiveness thereof of those present, keeping back behind the 'masses' so to speak. Almost lazily he transforms, taking aim but not yet firing. Watching people get clubbed is entertaining! Galvatron puts the deuce in reverse and starts to curse . . cause another sucka on the south side is about to get hurt! Galvcannon is on location now, sh*t is about to get real. Combat: Galvcannon takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Boomslang breaks off from the fake combiner as soon as he lands his strike, transforming and circling around to try to drop a sizzling chemical bomb on the misshapen monster's funny-colored chest plating. With the usual ratcheting sound, Boomslang spins and flips and turns into a fighter jet. Combat: F/A-18E "Super Hornet" strikes Training Drone - Trypticon with his Mk.116 Weteye attack! Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon misses F/A-18E "Super Hornet" with its Laser attack! The Seeker smiles, when his munition lands.. then takes off into the air with a leap and activation of thrusters when the giant's fist comes down to smack him into being a new tile for the flooring. Transforming into jet mode, Backfire opens up with all the weapon systems at his disposal. <> the idiot calls out, as a chorus of armaments ring out. The M-61 Vulcan Cannon from both recessed ports on the either side of the cockpit, Two hydras swirling around eachother in unison, and finally a Maverick sailing straight for the face of Comperion. <> A shake, shudder, and shiver; and before your eyes BACKFIRE transforms into a F-16 Falcon! Combat: F-16 Falcon misses Training Drone - Trypticon with his Everything BUT the Kitchen Sink! attack! Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon strikes F-16 Falcon with its Proton Cannon attack! Astrotrain thinks he can see some progress being made. He -thinks- he can see it! Not sure, but possibly. As such, he doesn't relinquish his hold on the chainsaw-stego...heck it's allowing him to do more damage than he could before! Quickly rising up into the air on his anti-gravs, he finds a spot on the back of the monstrosity's shoulder, grabbing on with one hand, the other raising his improvised weapon and HACK HACK HACKING at the back of its neck all while revving the tape for all he's worth! "Would. You. Go. Down. AlREADY!" Combat: Astrotrain strikes Training Drone - Trypticon with Slugfest's Astrotrain turns into an axe murderer attack! Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon misses Astrotrain with its Laser attack! Misfire lets out a Rebel Yell as his pistol clanks against the Combiner. Unfortantely for him, the pistol's power pack still had a little charge in it. A small explosion occurs which causes a fragment of the pistol to come flying back and striking Misfire in his already damaged left leg. The pistol shard pieces some vital piece of equipment which causes sparking in his leg. "Blasted pistol. Never good for anything...plus it always pulled to the right." Misfire sits there helplessly for a moment as he contemplates his options. He decides he might as well go out in a blaze. After all it is just a simulation. He slowly shifts into his alternate mode and flies right at the Drone. The robot Misfire seems to rise slightly in the air as his legs fold upon themselves and two large wings begin to appear the robot continues to fold into a compact plane. There is now a non-terran plan with two meancing spires. Combat: Twin-Nosed Jet misses Training Drone - Trypticon with his Blaze O'Glory (Ram) attack! Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon strikes Twin-Nosed Jet with its Prepare For Extermination attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Twin-Nosed Jet 's Agility. (Crippled) Giant Armored Timberwolf leaps off the arm with howling laughter after his shot as the simulated gestalt tries once again to plaster him. But it's more than just an evasive manuever, as the leap sails over it's shoulder and lands behind the behemoth with only little sound due to his padded biomechanical feet. By the time he lifts his head his eyes are already glowing, and let loose with another pair of shearing energy beams at it's backside. "I'm gonna be a pain in your ass!" Combat: Giant Armored Timberwolf strikes Training Drone - Trypticon with his No that's not a figure of speech I'm literally shooting at your ass attack! Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon strikes Giant Armored Timberwolf with its Kick attack! Galvcannon has been taking very careful aim for some time now; directly at the gestalt's center of mass. He bides his time paitently as energy begins to build around the edge of his cannon once more -- a veritable shroud of magenta energy coursing around the weapon's tip. With a vicious, rending -KRAKBOOM- the weapon goes off once again, ionized radiation filling the immediate air around him as he lets the holographic opponent have it at full power! Combat: Galvcannon strikes Training Drone - Trypticon with his Galvcannon attack! Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon misses Galvcannon with its Electro-Axe attack! "YAY! Chop up drone good!" the little stegosaw calls out. He's feeling a little low on energon, so he stays in Astrotrain's grip. He doesn't even try to wriggle out. Combat: Slugfest takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "Maybe you do have a plan after all," Boomslang laughs at Backfire, pulling a tight evasive turn to get out of the way as the proton beam comes slashing back towards Backfire. He lines up briefly with the combiner and tries to lob a general-purpose bomb into the smoking hole left by his caustic canister bomb. Combat: F/A-18E "Super Hornet" sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: F/A-18E "Super Hornet" strikes Training Drone - Trypticon with his Mk.82 GP Bomb attack! Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon misses F/A-18E "Super Hornet" with its Smash attack! Astrotrain says, "I think we got him...her..it on the ropes!" Frenzy says, "Who ya got on the Ropes, A-Train? Want me to shake 'em up a little?" Carnivac says, "I'm sure as not looking to check it's gender!" Slugfest says, "Me see its nuts and bolts!" Astrotrain says, "We're beating up a big ugly Autobot-drone in the training bay. Ya know, fun times." Frenzy says, "Ooh! Can I get sommadat?" With his full arsenal blocked by the forearm of the gestalt, Backfire is easy prey for the return fire of the proton beam. The attack singes up the Seeker's exterior systems, ringing the inner consoles warning systems of impending crash. <> the idiot trails, lining up his nosecone with the face of Comperion. <> And so the Seeker plunges, smoke trailing in his wake as he shakily dives at Comperion's optics. Combat: F-16 Falcon misses Training Drone - Trypticon with his PEARL HARBOR TECHNIQUE!! (Ram) attack! -1 Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon misses F-16 Falcon with its Laser attack! Twin-Nosed Jet flies right past the Combiner. "What the....". As the fighter loops around, The Combiner slaps Misfire straight out of the sky. The targetmaster's engines stall out and smoke bellows out. Internal warning sensors begin flashing as the targetmaster makes his decent (read-free fall) towards the floor. After crashing into the floor, he bounces two times, before hiting the far wall which causes the targetmaster to flip over on to his cockpit. He lies there for a moment, before transforming back into his robot form. Sparks dance across the targetmaster as he continues to leak smoke from his legs. "Just like old times back at the War College." Misfire just lies there. The Non-Terran Plane quickly begins to unfold. The rear engines slide down and form two bulky legs. The arms unfold from underneath the plan's body. The front spires on the cockpit slide up the back and sit above his head. Where there was once a plane there is now Misfire. Combat: Misfire takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Rocked back by the impetus of his fully charged fusion cannon blast, Galvatron quickly follows up with a second and far lesser powered bolt of fusion power. "Backfire . . " He snarks, mildly disbelieving. "If you think you are impressing an audience, you are failing! Save such heroics for when they are actually suicidal and we can be rid of your meddlesome pest self!" Combat: Galvcannon strikes F-16 Falcon with his Galvcannon attack! -11 Astrotrain is still perched on the back of the simulated behemoth like a soldier hacking away at a giant in a tabletop game! He takes a moment to inspect his handiwork, and is satisfied that he can see internal workings underneath. "We've almost got it!" he crows in triumph, shifting his position and ducking as a stray laserblast goes over his head. "Yeeah, that's right. You keep juicing it up and I'll keep chopping. This must be that teamwork thing they were always talkin about." Since Backfire is going for the optics, Astrotrain shifts around to the front and starts hacking at one shoulder. "Maybe if we 'disarm' it it'll finally fall over! HAH! I kill me..." Combat: Astrotrain strikes Training Drone - Trypticon with Slugfest's Surgical Stegosaur attack! Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon misses Astrotrain with its Smash attack! Slugfest gleefully chews into the drone with his saws yet again. The little stegotape pants, having used up so much energon in such a small amount of time. As he's hacking away courtesy of Astrotrain, his little feets pelt and try to pummel the drone as well! Combat: Slugfest sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Slugfest strikes Training Drone - Trypticon with his Feet beat! (Punch) attack! Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon strikes Slugfest with its Proton Cannon attack! Giant Armored Timberwolf steps back and pants a few times after that. For some reason you can even see the heaving in his chest, probably just due to his shell being designed to replicate certain organic mannerisms, even if he is mechanical underneath. That or maybe its a means of sucking in air as a cooling method... Or just because he's a canine, and panting and drooling is what they do. After a few moments a low hum briefly emits from the weapon pack on his back armor as it starts cycling up more energon through his systems. Combat: Giant Armored Timberwolf takes extra time to steady himself. Pass F/A-18E "Super Hornet" makes another pass over the target from the rear, a missile curling away from his wingtip towards the combiner's broad and uneven back. "Watch that crossfire, eh Backfire?" he quips. Combat: F/A-18E "Super Hornet" strikes Training Drone - Trypticon with his AIM-9X Sidewinder attack! Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon misses F/A-18E "Super Hornet" with its Prepare For Extermination attack! Easily batted away, Backfire sails through the air.. right into the path of Galvatron's fusion attack! The blast peppers tiny holes into his wings, the majority pouring over his frame and encasing him in the hot pink aura. Fear not, he's not wearing a crown.. so he won't disintegrate! However, he will crash. Oh yes, a nice gouge into the Training Room's floor Backfire makes. His nosecone crumpled up, wings half torn off, fuselage leaking. Transforming, Backfire concentrates his internal stores of energon.. drawing on some much needed reserves. "I am inclined to theatrics, I apologize Lord Galvatron." he states casually to the Decepticon tyrant. "Though look how my glorious service has INSPIRED them." Combat: F-16 Falcon sets his defense level to Fearless. The F-16 Falcon transforms with that ever-familiar sound to reveal... BACKFIRE! Combat: Backfire takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Backfire uses up a charge on his Befouled Energon booster pack! Astrotrain is hacking away at the gestalt's arm, that is...until his weapon is SHOT OUT OF HIS HAND by the huge cannon that the machine-beast is wielding. How the heck did he do that!? It's some kind of giant sharpshooting robot! "Yeeowtch!" Astrotrain calls out, hefting his sword up again and trying to wedge it into the hole he's started. "I ain't done yet! Go down already! I can -smell- it on ya!" Combat: Astrotrain strikes Training Drone - Trypticon with his Zord-Sword attack! Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon misses Astrotrain with its Smash attack! Not one to be bothered by such trivial factors as shooting one of his own comrades, Galvatron simply cycles his charges; fires and then fires again! Hopefully Backfire will not actually get in the way this time. Because he totally got in the way the first time and he totally got what he deserved for it! Combat: Galvcannon strikes Training Drone - Trypticon with his fusion cannon pewpewpew attack! -10 Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon misses Galvcannon with its Smash attack! Slugfest goes flying with a long protracted "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" when the drone shoots him out of Astrotrain's grasp. He falls to the ground and is slow to get up. "Me think me just going to rest here moment," he says. Combat: Slugfest takes extra time to steady himself. Pass F/A-18E "Super Hornet" launches his other missile on his way back around. "Bingo ordnance," Boomslang reports to whom it may concern, and blasts away to land outside the combat zone. Combat: F/A-18E "Super Hornet" strikes Training Drone - Trypticon with his AIM-9X Sidewinder attack! Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon misses F/A-18E "Super Hornet" with its Electro-Axe attack! "Geez, it's even more stubborn than the real things. They'd all whined and fallen apart by now!" Carnivac's run out of witty comments by this point, so now he's just cackling along for the ride as he raises his cannon and opens fire once more. Combat: Giant Armored Timberwolf strikes Training Drone - Trypticon with his Anti-Thermal Cannon attack! Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon misses Giant Armored Timberwolf with its Proton Cannon attack! It would appear that Galvatron's silence spurns Backfire MORE than the actual fusion cannon attack. And so the Seeker sadly paces up, giving Slugfest a gentle pat on the head. "What say you, Chainsaw Dinosaur.. are you ready to end this excercise?" Without waiting for the tape to reply, Backfire seizes him up and revs the plates with a pull of the trigger. Slowly staggering forward, it quickly turns into a jog and leap into the air. "I.. BACKFIRE, shall end your wicked existence! Back to whence you came, urr.. I imagined you up. Yes." Bringing Slugfest down towards Comperion's head, the idiot cries out. "GET BACK IN MY HEAD!!" Combat: Backfire strikes Training Drone - Trypticon with Slugfest's Droppin' Chainsaw-Plates on Yo Head!! attack! Combat: Training Drone - Trypticon falls to the ground, unconscious. The F-18 produces that distinctive transformation sound as it flips around and pops out limbs to assume a humanoid shape. Boomslang touches down lightly. "Oh, it did go back in his head after all. I didn't expect that to work." Astrotrain manages to hack all the way through the mountings and seperate the thing's right arm, sending it crashing to the ground! Just at the moment that Backfire administer's the coup-de-grace to the monster's head. "Hah! THERE we gooo...ooOOOOO!" How many hundreds of tons of simulated metal is there here? Either way, it's ALL crashing over now, and Astrotrain goes all the way for the ride, ending up in a ground-shaking *BWOOM* as they hit the floor. "YAY US WINNED!" the little stegosaur cries, wriggling excitedly from Backfire's grasp and running circles around the room. Comperion lashes about, the chainsaw plated cassette rips into his large head.. splitting it in two. Rendering it inert, it fades back and crashes to the ground with a simulated *GRAAAAABWOOOOOM* shudder. The illusion fades, returning to it's regular drone-like form. Dropping Slugfest, Backfire sighs. "My mind is a terrible place to live." Giant Armored Timberwolf giggle-cackles at that. "No wonder it wanted to kill you so badly, then." Astrotrain's simulated damage also disappears, though he's laying on his back. "Next time you're gonna play with somethin stupid like this, Backfire..." he lifts one hand into the air where he lays and gestures for emphasis, "Invite the fraggin Constructicons or somethin, wouldja?" Boomslang sidles out while the cheering and congratulations are still going on. "Better practice than I was thinking though, Backfire. Seen worse." Windshear has since moved over to the stands and is sitting there with his elbows on his knees, chin in his hands just watching. "But, what about the Astro and Back show??" Backfire asks Astrotrain, gesturing wildly with his arms. Giant Armored Timberwolf leans in on the other side of Backfire. "They're moving your timeslot to Sunday. You'll never compete with the Simpsons. And they're in reruns by this point!" Giant Armored Timberwolf .. isn't even all that hurt other than a few burns and dents. As the combiner hits the ground, Galvatron transforms once again; standing upwards into his robot mode as his simulated damage fails away. This doesn't hide the fact that the end of his cannon is glowing cherry red however and pinging audibly as steam lifts from the barrel. "BACKFIRE." He bellows; optics narrowed dangerously. His tone is irritable and his posture aggressive. Galvatron points at him. " . . . you failed relatively little, today." And with that, he exits stage right. Astrotrain watches Galvatron go, and waits until he's out of earshot before he speaks, "He's in a good mood today." He slowly sits up, rubbing at his legs as if to get the 'circulation' back before he stands up again. "I betcha it was all the shooting. Good stress relief or somethin." Slugfest stops running around and just suddenly collapses. Tired lil stego! "Are you sure it wasn't my EXCALIBER performance today, partner?" Backfire asides to Astrotrain, sauntering over and humming once again. ~I'm the truest best friend, That any Con could have!~ Astrotrain watches as Backfire starts approaching him again, and idly pops his knuckle-servos one after another. "...right. MAYBE a few more rounds just to get the kinks out." he mutters, giving Backfire a LOONG look as he makes a fist.